The Game
by Ayako.Nya
Summary: Yuki wants to play a little game with Kyo. Yuki x Kyo, yaoi. Rated T to be safe.


**The Game**

**Yuki's POV**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Baka. Neko.

The two words were like music to my ears.

Ever since we had started living under the same roof, if I was upset or annoyed at something I would go in search of the cat. It did not take much to get him riled up, and when he begged for a fight, I was free to release all my pent up anger and frustration out on him.

I just had to remember to control myself and hold back a little. After all, I really didn't want to kill the poor guy.

It was more then just needing someone to let loose on though. No, teasing the cat was fun. Very fun. Though I would never admit it if I was asked.

Each time pushing my luck just a little more. Pushing Kyo a little farther just to see how much he could take. How much taunting it would take for him to snap. To explode on me like he so often did.

It was a game I had going for quite a while now. I actually had a bet going with myself. It was my favorite hobby. No, more than a hobby; it was borderline obsession. I had the self-control I needed to keep this obsession in check, but I seemed to be getting in deeper then I had planned.

It was almost all I thought about. When I would see him again. How I could get him angry while being subtle about it. This was what I thought about constantly.

At first I thought it was only normal to immerse myself in a hobby such as this, but I started questioning my sanity. I thought maybe it was getting out of hand. Then it dawned on me that I might like Kyo as something more than a source of amusement or someone to release my frustration out on. Maybe I _liked _him. Maybe I had a crush. But this was just a game. I would get over it, right?

_Wrong._

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense and the more it scared me. I didn't always go looking for Kyo so I could fight him. It was so I could merely _touch _him. Physical contact. Hitting him was my equivalent of hugging him perhaps, or holding hands. I wanted to be closer to him and I would accomplish that in any way possible.

The idea grew on me and eventually didn't bother me as much as it should.

I began coming up with new tactics, and through trial and error I realized that I had the power to manipulate him if I worded everything just right.

Today was going to be another one of my experiments. I wanted to see how he would react if I tried doing something different. Not attacking him, but kissing him maybe. I knew it would be a shock, but maybe a severe shock would do him good.

I wanted to see his reaction, but most of all I was anxious to see if he would actually let me do it.

* * *

It was quite late in the evening, Shigure had practically dragged Tohru out the door to take her to a restaurant. In the process, forgetting that Kyo and I had also not eaten, but we could manage on our own.

I knew they would be gone for a few hours. My plan would probably work better now.

Kyo agreed to warm us both up a simple dinner for fear of me burning the house down. I obviously couldn't cook.

I was sitting at the table, waiting for Kyo to finish in the kitchen, but when I looked up, he was already walking in with a small bowl in each hand. It smelled like miso soup.

He set them both down on the table. I thanked him for making it and he grunted in response.

We ate in silence.

When we both finished, Kyo took the liberty of taking our dishes to the kitchen and washing them along with the stack from earlier that day.

This was just the opportunity I needed.

I slowly, quietly walked up behind Kyo. His back was turned so he was facing away from me. He didn't even realize I was in the room.

I placed both of my hands on Kyo's hips and simultaneously whispered "Kyo..." in his ear, in what I hoped was an alluring tone.

It did not have the effect I was hoping for.

He jumped about a foot in the air, the plate in his hands tumbling to the floor and shattering.

"Yuki, what the hell?!" He screamed at me. I had still not backed up.

My eyelids drooped as I whispered "Kyo..." once more and took one small step towards the very confused looking cat.

He was apparently in shock, because he made no attempt to stop me as I took another step forward, closing the space between us. I snaked one hand onto his chest which seemed to reanimate him.

Kyo shoved me out of the way and ran out of the room faster then I had ever seen anyone run before. I heard him as he thundered up the stairs and slammed the door shut when he got to his room.

I stooped down to clear away the glass shards that littered the floor and thought silently to myself, 'This might be a bit harder then I imagined.'

* * *

In ten minutes, the kitchen floor was glass-free once more. I contemplated what would be the best way to approach Kyo. I couldn't risk scaring him off again. What I did before was obviously a little too much for him to comprehend.

After all things considered, I decided it was best if I just go upstairs and knock on his door. I could take it from there depending on his reaction.

I made sure Kyo would be able to hear me coming. I also payed extra attention to the movement coming from behind his door. Just as I went to knock, the door flew open and a still-confused looking cat was there, staring at me.

"Why, hello there." I said, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Don't you, 'why, hello there' me, you damn rat." Kyo's eyes flashed with anger, "What the hell was that, downstairs?"

He looked at me suspiciously, waiting for my explanation. I was not about to give him one.

"Oh, come on now, Kyon-chan." I loped into his room lazily and plopped down on a chair, "Do I really owe you an explanation?" My eyes fluttered up to his.

He was momentarily stunned and stuttered, "I...um...that is...yes!" He sounded more confident, "Yes, you do!"

I just looked back at him and stood up again. I walked over to his door. I could tell he thought I was going to leave, but I was having none of that. I merely closed the door and sighed, "I don't think I feel like telling you, Kyon-chan."

Kyo was getting agitated; my calling him Kyon-chan was doing nothing to help matters. I had to prevent him from blowing up at me somehow, so I started talking again.

"I don't feel like telling you," I repeated, "But I could show you."

A look of curiosity flashed through his features as I walked up to him until he backed up into the wall.

I wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him to me. He watched, wide-eyed but making no move to stop me.

'Too easy' I thought, and wondered how far I would take this. 'As far as he'll let you' a voice in my head answered for me. I chuckled silently.

I took my other arm and lifted it to Kyo's neck, my fingers tangling in the messy orange hair at the nape. I tugged sharply and his lips came within a centimeter of my own. I held him there for a brief moment, letting him feel my breath and also giving him time to pull away if he so chose. When he didn't, I lightly pressed his lips to mine.

It just lasted a few seconds, then I let go of his head, but kept a firm grip on his waist so he had to stay and face me.

Kyo was speechless, absorbing the information I had provided him. He came to a conclusion.

I was not expecting what happened next. His body became less rigid and he seemed to melt into me. He looked me straight in the eyes and asked, "Are you serious, then?"

The question threw me for a loop. I did want this right? I did seriously want this? Yes, of course I wanted this. I wanted it more than anything else in the whole world.

I looked directly at Kyo and nodded once.

His expression softened a fraction. It was his turn to do some explaining.

"That's why I hated you, you know," He started, I just waited for him to continue.

"I hated you because all you ever did was taunt me and say such painful things. It hurt so much, but not because of the words. Because it came from _you. _The way you acted...I knew you could never feel the say way I did and that just made me hate you more and more until all I could think about was pounding your face into the ground and making you regret all you said. For so long I thought it was hopeless..."

I couldn't believe it was Kyo saying all this. "You mean you've _liked _me?!"

He nodded. "For how long?!" I demanded.

"Quite some time, Yun-chan..." He whispered as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I would have never guessed that his repulsion towards me was love in disguise. That he's sensitive after all...

Kyo straightened up, "That's not to say that we won't still fight," he said, "I'm not some pansy ass that's gonna get all mushy all the time." He sneered in disgust.

"Yeah," I replied, "That doesn't really sound like you."

He laughed out loud and for once I joined in too.


End file.
